royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Backgrounder/Long Haired Boy
'Long Haired boy '''is a common backgrounder at Ever After High. On the Destiny conflict, he is suspected to be a Royal. Possible Story The next Bear Prince, from the fairy tale ''Snow White And Rose Red or Rose Red and the Bear Prince ''(in the version of the fairy tale Rose's sister is completely omitted). He may also represent the Bear Prince from the English/Mexican folktale ''The Bear Prince (El Principe Oso). ''In this tale of the Bear Prince he also transforms into a prince, but he is considered the prince of the forest and protector of it. This backgrounder may have some connections to this tale as he is seen wearing a thorny crown on Legacy Day. As seen on Legacy Day, he's from a royal heritage. As siblings, he and Tulip Dress Girl may have something in common on their destinies (she's apparently from ''The Bear). His appearance resembles the teenager Beast, who was in a similar condition in his story. Appearance He has long, dark brown hair, light brown eyes and ear spacers. Family He's confirmed as the brother of Tulip Dress Girl. Friends He is friends with Grey Haired Girl. He often hangs out with Boy with curly hair. Romance In Apple's Princess Practice he offers Apple breakfast and In True Hearts Day Part 1 he attempts to offer Apple a box of chocolates. In True Hearts Day Part 3 he and Princess Wearing Blue and White attended the True Hearts Day dance together and he also escorted her to Thronecoming. In Date Night, he had his arm around Turquoise Haired Girl, which may suggest that he is currently dating her. Outfit:Original He wears a black shirt and blue tie under his purple vest and dark blue jacket. He has grey pants and black boots. Outfit:Legacy Day He wears a dark blue jacket, black belts, and a crown with a thorny shape. Outfit:Thronecoming He wears a black suit with a blue bow tie and purple shoes. Webisodes seen in * The World of Ever After High * Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal * Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel * Stark Raven Mad * Maddie-in-Chief * Briar's Study Party * Here Comes Cupid * Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie * The Tale of Legacy Day * The Day Ever After * Replacing Raven * True Hearts Day Part 1 * True Hearts Day Part 2 * True Hearts Day Part 3 * The Beautiful Truth * Rebel's Got Talent * Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date * Apple's Princess Practice * Kitty's Curious Tale * And The Thronecoming Queen is... * Best Feather Forward * Spring Unsprung * Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic * An Hexclusive Invitation * Chosen With Care * Just Sweet * Date Night * Sugar Coated * Heart Struck * Croquet-Tastrophe * Rosabella and The Beasts * Tri-Castle-On * Dragon Games Part 1:Shatter The Mirror * Epic Winter Gallery True_Hearts_Day_Part_3_-_Long_Haired_Boy.jpg|Basic Outfit The Tale of Legacy Day - Long Haired Boy.jpg|Legacy Day outfit Humphress.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - cheering Royals.jpg.jpg Maddie, Raven, Lizzie - THDP3.png Backgrounder - THDP3.png True-Hearts-Day-Part-3-Dancing.jpg Long Haired Boy and Princess Wearing Blue and White - Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming Outfit The World of EAH - hallway backgrdrs.jpg The World of EAH - LonghairedboyOrangehaircommon.jpg True Heart day - all love apple.jpg Heartstruck - study room.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Briar, Backgrounders, and Cedar.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Backgrounders.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Background boys.png Epic Winter - Backgrounders, Cupid, Dexter, Darling.png Category:Background Characters Category:Background Students Category:Background Boys Category:Background Royals